two if by sea
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: What happens when a perfect world goes wrong? All Marron wants is to be free. All Trunks wants is to be happy. All Goten wants is to feel love. What happens when a perfect world becomes even more perfect? Find out here! **NEW**CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY UP!!!
1. Lie

two if by sea 

two if by sea 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or two if by sea. 

Note: This Fan Fic has nothing to do with the movie two if by sea; I just like the name. 

Chapter 1: 

Marron pushed her bond bang out of her face and stared out of the window. 

"Marron, I can't believe this is it. You're going to be married. I can't believe it. This is such a…" Marron tuned her friend out. 

`Why am I doing this? Do I love him? Iie. Or is the answer hai? What am I going to do? I'm not ready for this. I've got to get out of here.' Marron stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Marron! Where are you going?" asked 18. Marron turned to face her mother. 

"I'm going for a short walk I'll be back." Said Marron as she pulled the door open. She turned and left the room. 

Marron ran threw the field. She ran as fast as she could, but she knew no matter how fast she ran she could never escape her guilt. She felt so bad about leaving like that. She stood him up and it wasn't fair. Marron slowed her pace to a walk and eventually stopped. She dropped to her knees. 

"What am I doing? It's their fault I hurt him. It's all my parents fault. They wanted me to marry him, but I couldn't go threw with it. They can not blame me for their mistakes!" cried Marron. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. 

"Why did you follow me?" she asked softly. There was no answer. 

"I know you can hear me," she stood up and turned around, "why did you follow me?" Silence. 

"ANWSER ME!" she yelled facing the figure. 

"Because, I want answers." said the figure. 

"Fine. Ask and I'll answer." said Marron looking at the ground. 

"One, why didn't you marry him?" asked the figure. 

"Because I HATE him. You tricked my parents into liking and forced them to force me to marry him!" yelled Marron. 

"Did you forget our deal?" asked the figure. 

"HOW CAN I FORGET IT? You own me. You own me, my soul, me heart, my body, life, dreams, love, hatred, and my every hope. You own me, how can I forget about a deal that says YOU OWN ME?!" yelled Marron. 

"Lets go!" said the figure. Marron looked up at him. 

"NANI? Wait! Kudasai don't make me go, I just got back here. I haven't even been able to tell my okaasan or otousan sayonara. KUDASAI, don't take me." cried Marron. She dropped to her knees. 

"Whatever! You have 8 days to find another guy to marry or you will go." said the figure. It turned to leave. 

"Tai! Why are you doing this?" yelled Marron. He turned to face Marron. 

"Don't question me Marron. Unless you what to DIE! AGAIN!" he yelled. Marron took a step back. 

"I'm sorry." she said softly. He grabbed her arm. 

"You WILL be!" he yelled. He lifted her into the air than threw her down. Marron screamed in pain as she hit the ground. Tai walked away. 

`Why is this happening to me?' thought Marron as she got to her feet. 

She looked into the sky. A bird flew by. 

`I'm never going to be that free.' 

Being in control rules. Now remember lots of reviews means lots of chapters. Also, tell me who I should put with Marron. K? 

So this chapter is so short! The next one will be out soon. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Run

**two**** if by ****sea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or two if by sea.**

**Chapter 2:**

**"This next award goes to Trunks Brief." said Doha, the manger of another company. The audience clapped, but Trunks was not were to be found.**

**"Where is he?" asked Doha. The others shrugged. **

**Trunks looked down at the city.**

**"Trunks maybe you should go back. Bulmia's going to kill you." said Goten. He was sitting on Nimbus and Trunks was just floating there beside him.**

**"No way. I don't feel like accepting another award or giving another 3-hour speech. I'm sick of working at Capsule Corp. I need to do something else with my life."**

**"Like what?" asked Goten curiously. Trunks smiled at his friend.**

**"You're so clueless. I mean stuff like dating, partying, etc. You know FUN stuff. Not crap like, sitting at school from 8 to 3, then going to CC and working from 4 to 11, then going home and sleeping from 11 to 7. Then starting all over again." said Trunks.**

**"Why do you go to sleep from 11 to 7?" asked Goten.**

**"Because I…who cares! Let's just go find something to do." said Trunks. He flew off. Goten sighed.**

**'Boy, he sure is acting childish.' thought Goten as he followed him.**

**"Where is Trunks?" yelled Bulmia. **

**"I don't know." said Gohan.**

**"Ok, where is Goten?" asked Bulmia.**

**"Oh, he said he was going to that award thing." answered Gohan.**

**"WHAT?!" yelled Bulmia.**

**"I said…"**

**"I heard you! But why would Goten go to the Company Awards?" she asked.**

**"Well, I guess Trunks told him to go." said Gohan. **

**"Thanks for your help…bye-bye now." She said. She slammed the phone down.**

**"VEGETA!" yelled Bulmia. Vegeta walked into the room.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Did you know your son left the Company Awards…and he was the one GETTING THE AWARD?!" she yelled.**

**"Was that a question?" he asked.**

**"Yes!" **

**"Ok then, NO!" he walked out of the room.**

**'Trunks, were ever you are, you better stay there cause I swear I'll kill you if you come back here.' thought Bulmia.**

So this is so short! The next chapter will be out soon. Also, please read In the Dark…! I finally finished it. Also, I have plans for a new story. OUT!


	3. Hurt

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or two if by sea.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Marron laid down on her huge, pink-sheeted bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could just erase everything from my mind. Everything Tai has ever put me through. I hate this life, Jadisa." cried Marron. Jadisa was one of Marron's many servants, Tai had working for her. Jadisa laid a long gown on the bed.  
  
"Marron. I don't understand what you're a crying about. I'd give anything to be like you." said Jadisa softly. Marron opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Why? I'm no different than you." said Marron. Jadisa sat on the bed beside Marron.  
  
"Well, you're prettier than me. Smarter then me. Nicer, stronger, braver, happier, and RICHER than me." complained Jadisa. Marron could tell by the tone in her voice she was getting angry.  
  
"The only reason I'm rich is because Tai gave me the money and the only reason I'm "pretty" is because I have to get a huge makeover EVERYDAY! If Tai didn't own me, I'd be broke, weak, stupid, and ugly." said Marron. Jadisa stood up.  
  
"Well, I'd wish he'd get rid of you. You're stubborn and stuck-up." with that Jadisa left the room.  
  
'What? What is she talking about? Why does everyone think that? Grr! I hate this life. How did I get my self into this…'  
  
"Marron, it's time for dinner." A voice called interrupting her thoughts. Marron stood up and picked up the gown.  
  
"I guess I better get ready!" she said out loud.  
  
(Down Stairs)  
  
"Why do you keep her here, Tai? Why don't you just kill her? She's useless and stupid." complained Akira. Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jealous are we?" asked Tai.  
  
"No. I'm just sick of that useless bitch walking around here. She can't even get married without crying or screwing it up." complained Akira.  
  
"She wants to be free." laughed Tai.  
  
"Ha. There's something that will NEVER happen. I can't believe she even wastes her time crying about it. I think we should sell her." said Akira.  
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow, Akira. Until then we need to watch what we say in front of her. If she gets enough people to rebel against us, we'll be easily overthrown. And who knows what they do to us if they find out what we are planning to do." explained Tai.  
  
"You've got a point there." said Akira.  
  
"But, I have an idea. I've given her exactly 8 days to find a guy to marry. If she doesn't find him in that time, she goes back." explained Tai.  
  
"WHAT? You'll actually make her go back. YES! This is the happiest day of my life. Well, it's the second happiest. The first, will be when SHE GOES BACK!" celebrated Akira.  
  
"Don't celebrate TOO soon. She might find a guy. I mean all she has to do is find a guy, make him like her, explain what is going on, and then he'll accept. And you'll feel really stupid." said Tai.  
  
"You're right." said Akira.  
  
'But, I'll stop her. Any guy she tries to get with. I'll just get him to want me and then she'll have to go back. Ha ha. Finally, I'll be rid of that bitch.' thought Akira. She laughed to herself.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't long. I've got to get back to the newest fic and Shines The Light…! Also, don't ask me where back is…cause I won't tell you…YET.  
  
Burned: Here's a story idea. Marron and Trunks hate each other. They soon learn, their best friends (Bra and Goten) are falling in love with each other. (Bra is Marron's Best friend and Goten is Trunks'.) While trying to hook them up they fall in love. ^.^ How is that? I would write it, but I'm too busy with this story, the new story, and Shines The Light…! ALSO, do a guide-thing for Marron. (You know like the ones you did for Trunks, Goten, Bra, etc….)  
  
Lily: If you're reading this, I want you to know that I STILL WANT A DORK! ^.^ ALSO, write more chapters to The New Girl. That story rules.  
  
Silent Shadow: I hope you're reading this 'cause, I want to tell you to WRITE MORE CHAPTERS TO DISCRIMINATION! Please. Thanx! 


	4. Quite

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ or two if by sea.  
  
(I'm going to steal an idea from a fic writer really quick.)  
  
Lily: Here it is a new chapter to two if by sea. I'm glad you're back. I was wondering where you were.  
  
Burned: Great job on LOVE TO HATE YOU! I love that fic.  
  
Silent Shadow: Sorry I confused you!  
  
JiYouNg: Here's the new chapter. ^-^  
  
Also, did anyone notice that I used the name Akira and that just happens to be the name (or is it the last name) of the person who made DBZ! I didn't notice that till now. Weird. Anyways, on with the story. (Also, this is a VERY SHORT chapter.)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Why the hell are we just sitting here?" asked Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because, it's a movie Goten. The whole point of coming to the movies was to sit and watch it." He explained. Goten rolled his eyes and looked around at the dark theater. The movie's opening credits were running and Goten's didn't feel like watching them.  
  
"So, what movie are we watching anyways?" asked Goten.  
  
"Two if by sea."  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S A CHICK FLICK!" yelled Goten. All of the girls turned and glared at him. He sank back in his seat. Trunks laughed.  
  
"My mother said it was good." laughed Trunks.  
  
"Yeah and if you haven't noticed she's a chick." Whispered Goten. Trunks laughed even harder.  
  
"Goten, you never cease to amuse me." He laughed.  
  
"Don't you mean 'cease to amaze'?" asked Goten.  
  
"No. You know longer surprise me with your stupidity. You just make me laugh." Trunks explained. Goten smiled.  
  
"Anything you say Trunks…we all know you just don't like being corrected."  
  
(After The Movie)  
  
"That was boring." said Goten as he stood up.  
  
"Actually, it was kinda funny." Said Trunks. He stood up, too. They walked out of the movie room (I still don't know what they call that thing [read In The Dark…]). A bunch of girls ran up to them.  
  
"Sorry girls, but we're gay.' said Trunks. The girl groaned and walked away.  
  
"Wow! That worked pretty well." said Goten. Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and ran out of the Theater.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!" yelled Goten.  
  
"I'm the president of Capsule Corp. What if one of those girls recognized me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shit. They would really think you were gay and that could be bad news for CC!" said Goten.  
  
"Exactly." said Trunks.  
  
"That's right. And we don't ever want anyone to give info like that to the press, do we?" asked a girl who had followed them. Trunks and Goten turned to the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"For now, your best friend in the world." said the girl.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Read, review, and ignore the bad spelling and grammar. Bye. 


	5. Trouble

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own two if by sea.  
  
SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Marron walked down the sidewalk.  
  
`Darn it! I've only got a few days to find some guy to marry. Damn deal. Why did I sell my soul to that asshole?'  
  
Marron shoved her hands into her pocket.  
  
`Dammit!'  
  
Marron spotted the theater.  
  
`Hmmm. I wonder what's playing.'  
  
As she got closer she saw two boys running out of the theater. They began to talk and she listened.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!" yelled the black-haired boy.  
  
"I'm the president of Capsule Corp. What if one of those girls recognized me?" asked the...err...purple-haired boy.  
  
`Capsule Corp. What's that?'  
  
"Oh shit. They would really think you were gay and that could be bad news for CC!" said the black-haired boy.  
  
`Hmm. They might be useful.' Marron approached them.  
  
"Exactly." said the purple-haired boy.  
  
"That's right. And we don't ever want anyone to give info like that to the press, do we?" asked Marron. They turned and looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"For now, your best friend in the world." said Marron.  
  
Interesting? I thought not! Anyways, REVIEW! 


	6. Explain

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
Trunk and Goten exchanged looks. Marron just smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Trunks again. Marron smirked.  
  
"My name is Marron!" answered the blonde. Goten frowned.  
  
"Are you really going to tell people he's...um...well...gay..."  
  
"I'm NOT gay, GOTEN!" yelled Trunks. Marron laughed at Trunks' sudden burst of anger. Trunks glared at her and Goten just smiled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Trunks. Marron tried to get serious, but she couldn't help laughing.  
  
"The thing is...I must find a guy to marry in 8 days, if I don't then..." Marron became dangerously serious, "I'll go back. I don't wanna go back!"  
  
"What do you mean you'll have to go back?" asked Goten. Marron looked around.  
  
"It's not safe to talk here. I know somewhere we can go and I'll explain EVERYTHING there." said Marron.  
  
(Nisono Valley)  
  
(Read carefully so you don't get lost I'm going to change the writing format.)  
  
3 years ago, I had been in love with this a guy, named, Nibanito Shinto. We were deeply in love with each other; nothing could tear us apart. Nothing! Or so I thought.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
We had finally decided to get married. But, the day before our marriage, he grew sick. Deathly sick. There was nothing the doctors could do for him. All he could do is pray...that he didn't suffer too much. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. So, I ran to Muju Hills. I dropped to my knees and cried. There was nothing I could do...  
  
Marron put her hands in her face and cried.  
  
`Why? Why are you leaving me? Why are you dying lie this?' she cried in her head. Marron felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She slowly looked up from her hands to see and black haired, tan man standing in front of her. His eyes were icy blue and his face was emotionless. He looked her in the eyes as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Marron weakly.  
  
He said he was here to help me. He told me that he knew a way to keep Shinto alive...  
  
Marron looked at the ground.  
  
`Should I believe him? I want to help Shinto, but even the doctors said he couldn't be saved. But I want Shinto to live. I guess I have no choose, but to trust him.'  
  
"You made the right decision." He said. Marron looked at him.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
He told me there was no time to explain. He told me to follow him, so I did. I was so eager to help Shinto, that I didn't notice I was putting myself in danger. He took me to Nisono Valley, the valley of the tears. Then he explained...  
  
"You want you fiancé to live don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Marron said softly. He smirked.  
  
"Good. Let me introduce myself. I'm Masuto Tai. In order for me to save your fiancé you must do something BIG for me." He explained.  
  
"What is it? I'll do ANYTHING!" said Marron.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything!" she cried.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to here!" said Tai softly. Marron looked at him slowly.  
  
"Marron, in order..."  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"That's not important. As I was saying, in order for me to keep your boyfriend alive. I'll need your ki...and your soul!" said Tai.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Marron. Tai smiled.  
  
"You said you'd do anything to keep him alive. The only way to keep him alive is by using ALL of my powers and yours. Your love and soul will help keep him alive. He'll be alive as long as you are." said Tai.  
  
"But, won't that mean you'll own me?" asked Marron.  
  
"No and yes. As long as you're alive you are your own person. But once you die...your mine!" said Tai.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't you care about Shinto? He's slow and painfully dying. Help him, Marron. All you have to do is give me your ki and soul." Said Tai. Marron looked at the ground.  
  
"I love him. Take everything you'll need..."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HERE!" yelled Tai. He laughed and pulled out a long knife. Marron looked at the knife in horror.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't worry, Marron. I won't kill you, but it might hurt a bit." laughed Tai. The valley ground began to shake and spill. A tall black wall rose from the ground. Marron turned and looked at it. Blood stained it in many different places. The clouds rolled across the night sky. Thunder burst from them and lighting glowed on them. Rain began pouring form the clouds onto Tai and Marron.  
  
"So, Marron. What's it gon'na be? Are you still up for it?" asked Tai. Marron turned to face him. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Good!" he said an evil smirk crossed his lips. A strong wind knocked Marron against the wall. She screamed in pain as the long bladed knife cut into her heart. Marron scream filled the night. The demi-andriod's ki grew extremely high. It rose and rose and rose. Tears ran from Marron eyes and she screamed into the night. The knife's blade remained in her heart. Tai closed his eyes and chanted something softly. He grabbed the knife and chanted some more.  
  
"Your soul is MINE!!!" he yelled. Marron ki rushed from her body into the knife. She felt extremely weak and stopped screaming. Her voice slowly disappeared. He eyes flashed white and her hair did the same.  
  
"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" yelled Tai again. All of the feeling in Marron body quickly disappeared. All of her senses slowly followed, until there was nothing left. Marron felt lifeless as Tai pulled the knife out of her. She fell to the ground. The grass under her turned a crimson color as her blood rushed over it. Marron felt the soft grass underneath her lifeless body. She could smell the green weeds all around her. She could see the grass and Tai's shoes as her eyesight returned. She could hear the thunder rolling across the black sky. She could sense her fiancé's ki returning rapidly. She could taste the cold, wet grass that had made their way into her mouth, when she fell. Marron rose to her feet and spat the grass out.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she clutched the hole in her chest. Tai smirked.  
  
"He's ok." Said Tai. Marron smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Tai." Tai walked up to her and moved her hand off of her wound. He placed his hand over it. Marron could feel it closing up, but surprisingly the pain...didn't hurt her.  
  
"Weird." She said.  
  
"Come on let's go check on your fiancé." Said Tai.  
  
We flew back to Shinto's house. He was fine. Shinto and I cancelled the marriage until, later. Tai explained...almost everything...to Shinto. Once again, it was the day before we were about to get married and Shinto really wanted to talk to me. So, we stayed together the whole day. Finally, he was ready to talk...  
  
Shinto and Marron sat down on a bench near a greenish blue lake. The lake sparkled as the sun shown on it. Marron turned to her fiancé and smiled.  
  
"Marron," said Shinto, "we REALLY need to talk."  
  
Marron looked around at their surroundings.  
  
"Let's talk then." She said.  
  
"I know that you gave your soul and all to Tai, for ME. But, I don't wannabe with you anymore. I stopped loving a while ago, but you were so excided about this marriage that I felt sorry for you and couldn't ruin your happiness. I felt sorry for you, so I stayed with you."  
  
Marron smile faded.  
  
"I was hoping that you'd stop loving me, but you feel deeper in love with me. I felt so sorry for you. Then I meet this girl. Her name was Marina," he heartlessly explained, "she was American and she wanted me to live with her in Paris. We had plenty of rendezvous, while you were shopping for a wedding dress."  
  
Marron's eyes slowly filled with tears, but Shinto didn't seem to notice.  
  
"We both decide to learn French, since we both knew Japanese and English. I was going to tell you about her, but I got ill. And then you did that nice stuff for me. So, I couldn't dare tell you. But, we decided we were going to start doing the major planning tomorrow and that just happens to be our wedding day, so I had to tell you."  
  
Shinto noticed the tears in Marron's eyes. The tears started rolling down her checks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Marron. Do you want to still get married? I mean I'll be happy to be married with you, until Marina and I are ready to go to Paris." He said nicely. Marron shot a death glare at him and stood up.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK SO CALMLY! YOU'RE JUST MARRYING ME BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME? I HATE YOU! I GAVE MY SOUL, MY KI, AND MY LIFE FOR YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS CALMLY TALK ABOUT HOW YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO PARIS WITH SOME BIMBO? GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Marron. Shinto just looked at her. Marron got up and ran.  
  
"Wait Marron. What about the marriage? Are we still getting married?" he asked. He watched her until she disappeared behind a building. He sighed.  
  
I ran as fast as I could. I could believe what just happened. The worst part was he acted like it was nothing. I gave everything up from him and he acts like it's nothing. I wanted to die...so I did.  
  
Marron ran to a slow. And eventually stopped. She looked at where she was. It was the road. She was on the side of the road. She ran across the road. She stopped when she was on the other side. Now, if only she had seen the car, that was swaying out of control and heading straight for her, she could have kept her life.  
  
Review! 


	7. Explaining

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: We no own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The sound of sirens filled the air. The flashing of red and blue lights brightened the night sky. 18 watched as they covered the body of her only child. Krillin refused to stay behind the police line, draw across the street. Bulmia and Chi Chi watched and listened as the police explained to Goku and Vegeta about what they thought happened. Trunks, Goten, and Bra were forced to stay in the car. Bra cried into her hands.  
  
"I can't believe she's dead! It's not fair!" cried Bra. Trunks closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears and anger. Goten looked out the window. He stared at the night sky.  
  
`Why Marron?' he cried in his mind. Marron watched as the police led her mother back to the car.  
  
"So, this is it. I'm gone for good aren't I Tai?" asked Marron. Tai appeared behind her.  
  
"Yes. A deals a deal." He said softly.  
  
"What deal? I never made a deal with you. You talked me into giving you my soul. I'm so stupid." Said Marron trying not to sound sad.  
  
"Marron. It wasn't suppose to be like this. You weren't suppose to die, this early. You and Shinto were suppose to live happily. I'm sorry." Said Tai. Marron began to walk away.  
  
"If you truly sorry you'd give me back my soul, so I can live again."  
  
"But, the deal..."  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU CARE NOTHING ABOUT ME! IT'S YOUR DEAL, SO TAKE ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! YOU OWN ME AND I CAN'T STOP IT! I NO LONGER CARE!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Let's go then. Everyone will forget you. You no longer exist. You dead to the world and the world will never see you the same again. You will return to this place, ONLY when I send you to do something for me. You belong to me. Now, lets go tot the place you'll be staying for the rest of your life or until I need you to do something for me." Said Tai. Marron nodded weakly.  
  
We then went to this place. I have no idea were it is. It was full of danger; it reeked of death and hate. I could have sworn it was hell, but I was wrong. I was looked down there for years. Everyone down there calls it Eternity, but I call it Infinity. I don't want to go back. I hate everything about it. I haven't been there for about 8 years, and then Tai brought me back here.  
  
"Tai, were are we?" asked Marron. Tai smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember your home. We're back on Earth." He said. Marron looked around happily, then she noticed where they were. Her smile faded.  
  
"Nisono Valley!" she said softly.  
  
"Marron, be happy. You're back home. Anyways, I've got something for you." said Tai.  
  
"What is it?" asked Marron.  
  
"I've realized how much you hate being alone and being in `Infinity'. So, I decide you should get married. If you do this I'll give you back your life." Said Tai. Marron smiled.  
  
"You promise?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But," her smiled faded, "you must marry a guy named...Shinto."  
  
I had no choose. I was still in love with him. But, this time it was the day of our marriage. He gave me back my parents, but tricked them into forcing me to marry him.  
  
Marron pushed her blonde bang out of her face and stared out of the window.  
  
"Marron, I can't believe this is it. You're going to be married. I can't believe it. This is such a..." Marron tuned her Bra out.  
  
`Why am I doing this? Do I love him? No. Or is the answer yes? What am I going to do? I'm not ready for this. I've got to get out of here.' Marron stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Marron! Where are you going?" asked 18. Marron turned to face her mother.  
  
"I'm going for a short walk I'll be back." Said Marron as she pulled the door open. She turned and left the room.  
  
Marron ran threw the field. She ran as fast as she could, but she knew no matter how fast she ran she could never escape her guilt. She felt so bad about leaving like that. She stood him up and it wasn't fair. Marron slowed her pace to a walk and eventually stopped. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"What am I doing? It's their fault I hurt him. It's all my parents fault. They wanted me to marry him, but I couldn't go threw with it. They can not blame me for their mistakes!" cried Marron. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around.   
  
I snapped back into reality, remembering that it was ALL Tai's plan.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" she asked softly. There was no answer.  
  
"I know you can hear me," she stood up and turned around, "why did you follow me?" Silence.  
  
"ANWSER ME!" she yelled facing Tai.  
  
"Because, I want answers." said Tai.  
  
"Fine. Ask and I'll answer." said Marron looking at the ground.  
  
"Why didn't you marry him?" asked Tai.  
  
"Because I HATE him. You tricked my parents into liking him and forced them to force me to marry him!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Did you forget our deal?" asked Tai.  
  
"HOW CAN I FORGET IT? You own me. You own my soul, my ki, my heart, my body, life, dreams, love, hatred, and my every hope. You own me, how can I forget about a deal that says YOU OWN ME?!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Let's go!" said Tai. Marron looked up at him.  
  
"WHAT? Wait! Please don't make me go, I just got back here. I haven't even been able to tell my mother or father goodbye. Please, don't take me." cried Marron. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"Whatever! You have 8 days to find another guy to marry or you will go." said Tai. He turned to leave.  
  
"Tai! Why are you doing this?" yelled Marron. He turned to face Marron.  
  
"Don't question me Marron. Unless you what to DIE! AGAIN!" he yelled. Marron took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said softly. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You WILL be!" he yelled. He lifted her into the air than threw her down. Marron screamed in pain as she hit the ground. Tai walked away.  
  
`Why is this happening to me?' thought Marron as she got to her feet.  
  
She looked into the sky. A bird flew by.  
  
`I'm never going to be that free.'  
  
I'm never going to be that free...ever again!  
  
SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	8. Explained

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: We no own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
He took me back to the Palace. I cried for hours. I don't know how many days have passed, but I do know today was the worst day of my life.  
  
Marron laid down on her huge, pink-sheeted bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could just erase everything from my mind. Everything Tai has ever put me through. I hate this life, Jadisa." cried Marron.  
  
Jadisa was one of my many servants, Tai had working for me.  
  
Jadisa laid a long gown on the bed.  
  
"Marron. I don't understand what you're a crying about. I'd give anything to be like you." said Jadisa softly. Marron opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Why? I'm no different than you." said Marron. Jadisa sat on the bed beside Marron.  
  
"Well, you're prettier than me. Smarter then me. Nicer, stronger, braver, happier, and RICHER than me." complained Jadisa. Marron could tell by the tone in her voice she was getting angry.  
  
"The only reason I'm rich is because Tai gave me the money and the only reason I'm "pretty" is because I have to get a huge makeover EVERYDAY! If Tai didn't own me, I'd be broke, weak, stupid, and ugly." said Marron. Jadisa stood up.  
  
"Well, I'd wish he'd get rid of you. You're stubborn and stuck-up." with that Jadisa left the room.  
  
'What? What is she talking about? Why does everyone think that? Grr! I hate this life. How did I get my self into this…'  
  
"Marron, it's time for dinner." A voice called interrupting her thoughts. Marron stood up and picked up the gown.  
  
"I guess I better get ready!" she said out loud.  
  
I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, cause what I heard next was a matter of life and death.  
  
Marron walked down the stairs in the gown Jadisa left for her. She stopped when she heard Tai and Akira's voices. She listened.  
  
"Why do you keep her here, Tai? Why don't you just kill her? She's useless and stupid." complained Akira.  
  
Marron gasped. 'Kill me?'  
  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jealous are we?" asked Tai.  
  
"No. I'm just sick of that useless bitch walking around here. She can't even get married without crying or screwing it up." complained Akira.  
  
Marron clutched her fist together by her side. 'BITCH?'  
  
"She wants to be free." laughed Tai.  
  
"Ha. There's something that will NEVER happen. I can't believe she even wastes her time crying about it. I think we should sell her." said Akira.  
  
'SELL ME??? What are they talking about? She wants him to sell me?' Marron started back up stairs, but stop when Tai responded.  
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow, Akira. Until then we need to watch what we say in front of her. If she gets enough people to rebel against us, we'll be easily overthrown. And who knows what they do to us if they find out what we are planning to do." explained Tai.  
  
"You've got a point there." said Akira.  
  
"But, I have an idea. I've given her exactly 8 days to find a guy to marry. If she doesn't find him in that time, she goes back." explained Tai.  
  
'Right, I forgot about that.' thought Marron.  
  
"WHAT? You'll actually make her go back. YES! This is the happiest day of my life. Well, it's the second happiest. The first, will be when SHE GOES BACK!" celebrated Akira.  
  
'Grr…I'll show her…'  
  
"Don't celebrate TOO soon. She might find a guy. I mean all she has to do is find a guy, make him like her, explain what is going on, and then he'll accept. And you'll feel really stupid." said Tai.  
  
'THAT'S IT!'  
  
"You're right." said Akira.  
  
Marron slowly went back up the stairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She locked it and jumped onto her bed.  
  
'That's it. Ill just find a guy, explain, and get married. AND I'll BE FREE! YES! I can't wait to see the look on Tai's face. I can't wait…'  
  
That was my plan!  
  
I know…I know! You guys basically read everything you've already read. But I had to explain what was going on. BTW, don't worry. This story is FAR from over.  
  
SSJ: Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that we are starting a mailing list. All you have to do is put your e- mail address in your review and we'll e-mail you every time a new chapter is posted. We'll be doing this for ALL of our fics. So, you tell us the ones you want to know about and we'll e-mail you about them. I hope to see you on our MAILING LIST! OUT!  
  
~SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	9. Invite

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ!  
  
***WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!!!***  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Bulmia raised her eyebrow as her lavender haired child finished his story.  
  
"Trunks, do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked after he was finished. Trunks nodded. Bulmia put her finger to her head and acted like she was thinking.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm…let's see…NO!" she yelled.  
  
"Mom! She needs a place to stay." explained Trunks. Bulmia sighed and began.  
  
"Trunks, you seriously expect me to believe that you found some girl at a movie theater, who is from "Eternity", or whatever, and needs a place to stay for 8 days? You've lost it." said Bulmia. Trunks watched as his mother left the room.  
  
"You don't understand…she's in a lot of danger and…"  
  
"Show me her!" interrupted Bulmia from the living room  
  
"What?" asked Trunks as he went into the living room.  
  
"Show me this 'girl' and I'll think about it. Prove to me she's 'real' and I'll consider it. Make her…"  
  
"OK! I get the point mom!" yelled Trunks. There was a soft knock on the door. Bulmia went to answer it.  
  
She pulled open the door.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you?" asked Bulmia to the blonde haired visitor. Goten came running up beside the blonde.  
  
"She's with me Bulmia!" said Goten. Bulmia looked at him curiously then let them in. Trunks walked up to Marron and point at her.  
  
"Mom, meet Marron. This is the girl I was talking about." said Trunks smirking.  
  
"Hello, Marron!"  
  
"Um…hello…um…"  
  
"Call me, Bulmia." giggled Bulmia.  
  
"Um…ok!" said Marron shyly. Bulmia smiled at Marron's shyness.  
  
"I was…um…wondering, if it's not too much trouble…could I um stay here for…a while? Only…8 days! AND I SWEAR I'll PAY YOU BACK FOR EVERYTHING!" said Marron.  
  
"Of course you can!" laughed Bulmia. Trunks glared at his mom.  
  
'Grr…I HATE when she does that!'  
  
END!  
  
^-^  
  
That was fun!  
  
Not really. I hate first chapters and chapters where you have to introduce the characters to other characters. GRRRRRR!  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of two if by sea! If you didn't oh while…there's always the next chapter! Lol!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Heather: Sorry it me so long to write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. (What's there to enjoy?) Don't worry, the next chapter should be better!  
  
Lily: Ello, Lily! WHERE THE BLOODY HFIL IS THE 8th CHAPTER TO LONELY LOVE??? IT BETTER BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! NOW STOP WASTING YOUR TIME READIN' MY FICS AND GO WRITE CHAPTERS TO YOURS!!! K? Oh and thanks for reviewing. Lol! ^-^  
  
Sotari: Hey thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
WHY THE HFIL ARE YOU A REVIEWER:  
  
Burned Vamp: All of that yelling and you didn't even review? Grrr!  
  
Mailing List:  
  
*Lily  
  
*Heather  
  
~Majin Dragon-WCM 


	10. Transform

two if by sea  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ!  
  
(Here's a first) To Reviewers:  
  
Lily: I added a part into this chapter just for you. It will explain everything you need to know about her memory and etc…  
  
Heather: Hee hee. I've got a surprise for EVERYONE! Well, it isn't really a surprise, but I was surprised when I thought of it.  
  
Bura: Was the wait worth it?  
  
Crystal Lily: Define soon.  
  
A/N: Chapter 10 is usually my favorite chapter in all my stories.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Akira stood up as Tai entered the room.  
  
"So, Tai have you found her?" she asked. Tai walked to the control room and Akira followed.  
  
"Answer me!" she said nearly yelling. Tai turned and glared at her.  
  
"Why are you so eager to find her?" asked Tai. Akira smiled.  
  
"I'm supposed to follow her, am I not? You said that you wanted me to make sure she didn't tell anyone about what happened didn't you?" asked Akira. Tai sighed and turned his back to Akira.  
  
"So, where is she?" asked Akira.  
  
"She's at a place called Capsule Corporation. Her memory guided her to a theater, were she met some of her friends from her other life. I lost the connection after that. But, a few minutes later I was able to find her and she was at CC when I did." He explained.  
  
"WHAT??? IS SHE GETTING THEM TO HELP HER???" cried Akira. Tai shook his head.  
  
"No, you baka onna. Don't you remember anything? I erased her memory of everyone and everything!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't she remember her mother and father and everything that happened to her? And what about the people who were there when she got killed…she remembers them doesn't she?" asked Akira. Tai sighed and sat down.  
  
"Sit Akira," Akira sat across from him, "here's how it went! I erased her memory of everyone and everything, but subconsciously she remembers everyone and everything. She met two of her old friends, earlier. She didn't know it was them. Even though she remembers the two boys and their names, she doesn't know that they are the two boys she remembers." Akira stared at him blankly.  
  
"GRRRRRR! She knows them, but she doesn't know that she knows them! SHE REMEBERS THEM SUBCONIOUSLY BUT SHE CAN'T RECALL WHO THEY ARE IN REALITY!!!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"To her there is a hole in her memory. She sees people in her head, but she doesn't know who they are. She remembers being with them and she knows that they were once in her life. But she doesn't know exactly who they are. Anyways, whenever I need to I use them against her," Akira stared at him blankly, "GRRR…FORGET IT! You're too stupid to understand!" yelled Tai. He stormed out of the room. A smirk slowly formed on Akira's lips. She laughed and stood up.  
  
'Am I really that stupid Tai? I know what you're talking about and I know what I'm doing!' she walked out of the room and down the hall into her room. She closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Marron, Marron, Marron, poor, poor Marron." laughed Akira.  
  
She pulled open her closet doors and walked into the closet.  
  
"All she wants is to be free…and to be loved." Mocked Akira. She walked to the back of the closet. She looked around to see if anyone was in the room (err…closet). Noone. She moved some clothes until she could see the black wall behind them. She placed her right hand on the door and closed her eyes. An aura of raven light covered her body. She opened her eyes and the aura quickly turned crimson. She slowly pushed herself threw the wall.  
  
Akira entered her secret room and walked over to her giant mirror. She smirked as she saw the image in the mirror. It was a crimson haired woman. She had a pair of blood soaked wings that went a little above her head and touched the ground. Her green eyes glowed in a catish way. She was wearing crimson jeans and a red shirt with three black stripes across it. She stood on her red 4-inch high-heels. Akira smirked at the image of her self.  
  
"I guess it's time to go back to the old me." Akira placed her hand on the mirror and walked threw it. A black light engulfed everything in the room. She steeped out of the mirror with her wings dragging behind her. The black light faded and Akira turned and looked at the mirror one last time. Marron's image appeared in the mirror. Marron was peacefully sleeping in a queen-sized bed.  
  
"Sleep peacefully, Marron. Your 6 days will be turned to 6 months. That will give me enough time to take over your life and ruin any and all plans that would stop you form going back. You will DIE again Marron. But this time, under my HANDS."  
  
END? Duh!  
  
Tok: So how was it?  
  
Mirai: Horrible, ne?  
  
Tok: Mirai!  
  
Mirai: That's my name.  
  
Tok: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY???  
  
Mirai: Fine, I'll just go find Burned…  
  
Tok: *grabs Mirai's shirt collar* THE HELL YOU WILL! Um…err…read and review everybody. *pulls Mirai away*  
  
Chapter 11 will be up soon!  
  
Tokya's Dictionary:  
  
soon (sōōn), adv. 1. before next year, in the near future (2006).  
  
That's MY definition for soon. ^.^ 


	11. Think

two if by sea

Disclaimer: I own nothing...and love it!

To Reviewers:  This goes out to ALL my reviewers! Thank you ALL for reviewing and I'm sorry it took so long for me to write and post this chapter! At first my excuse was I lost all of my imagination...then it was I was very busy! But, today I'm putting that all aside to write and finish this fic...like I intended to when I began it! I hope all of you are still sticky with me and I hope there are more to come! Please keep reviewing...cause I'ma keep writing! TTFN!!! 

ENJOY THE FIC!!!

Chapter 11:

Marron looked up at the stars. She sat alone in a tree...thinking...about any and everything! Her past, her present, her future, everything. She couldn't go to sleep. She tried earlier, but only managed to sleep for a few minutes before waking up...worried and scared. She sighed as she watched the stars burn and glow in the night sky. 

"Having fun?" asked a voice from the ground. Marron looked down to see Goten standing at the foot of the tree.  Marron smiled and nodded.

"It's the only thing I liked about that place. I could look out the window and see the stars. They were so close...so beautiful." said Marron. Goten looked up at the stars to.

"They're nice, but I've seen things with more beauty then them."  said Goten as he lend against the tree. This caught Marron's full attention and she jumped down from the tree and landed beside Goten.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Like the Aurora...rainbows...the rain it's self."

"I didn't know a boy could think of any of those things as beautiful. I always thought that men never saw what women see!" said Marron as she lend up against the tree, too.

"You learn something new everyday." said Goten with a smile.

"I guess so! Now...if only I could learn how to escape this situation I'm in. Then I'd really learned something." Said Marron softly.

"What's that?" asked Goten.

"To never get that close to anyone ever again...you only have two chances in life...I carelessly lost my first chance...which could be my last...if I don't get married!" said Marron.

"Marron, that guy was a jerk! He had no right to do that to you. Don't blame yourself...blame that baka!" said Goten. Marron closed her eyes.

"Even if I do blame him I won't get my life back." Said Marron.

"Tai will have to let you go if you get married...so why don't you just find some guy and marry him."

"Tai will know it's not love and he'll take me back! I have to fall in love...he just said get married...but I know that's not it! At first I didn't realize that...but I've been thinking. Everything he's ever told me about my freedom deals with love...now in order to obtain that freedom I have to fall in love in less than 6 days. And if all I had to do was get married, I'd have asked you or Trunks right now...then when I was free we could divorce or whatever."

"Marron...I..." Goten looked away from her, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I dragged ya'll into this mess. I'm really sorry...but when I saw you two I immediately knew I could trust you to help me. I don't know why I feel this way I just do. But I needed someway to get you guys to sit and listen, so when I heard you talking I decided to use that against you. I really am sorry." She said softly. 

"Don't worry about it, Marron. We've gotten into worst trouble than this." said Goten with a smile.

"Yeah...I know!" said Marron subconsciously. Goten looked at Marron curiously, but remand silent.

Hmm....that was fun to write...agree? Oh...wait you didn't write it *sticks out tongue* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! O.O Hee hee! Um...bye! *runs*


End file.
